Everybody Needs A Little Snow
'''Everybody Needs A Little Snow '''is an episode of The Random Ricky Random Show season one. Script Scene 1 Ricky Meguiar (at locker): Gosh, Paul, could you help me? I've got 3 projects at once that haven't even been started, 2 essays I need to write (which I haven't started), and 4 textbook assignments I need to write. Paul Farmer (standing by Ricky's locker): Uuhh... maybe. I can really help you with those essays, though. Ricky: Alright, got it. Meet me at my house tonight! (shuts locker) Michael Suarez (walking by): What's up, my pups? Paul: Well... he has too much homework. Michael: HAHAHA! (blubs) Nevermind. Need any help, Rick? Ricky: Yeah, sure. Michael: What you got? Ricky: You didn't hear it, right? Otherwise, I would have to repeat myself with some long and pretty complex thing. Michael: You already said something long and complex. You blew it, bud. Paul: He already did? You must have some looooooow standards. Michael: Guess that I do. Later, at lunch... Scene 2 Ricky, Michael, and Paul are sitting together at Table 11, all being bored after having a speed-eating contest. Paul: I don't feel it. Michael: What don't you feel? Be a little more descriptive? Paul: That feeling after you finish the speed eating. Michael: Paul, you didn't even eat that fast! Oh, and I'd have to say, you went braindead stupid on that one. Ricky: Nobody cares, it's funny when you look back at it. Michael: You don't have a sense of humor, with your appreciation of Paul's total foolishness and this minute or so wasted on nothing. Ricky: Alright, alright. So, what should we do now? Paul: Do your homework? Ricky: Has Michael agreed yet? Paul: Not that I know of. Ricky: I'll make it clear now. Michael, do you want to help me out on my homework? I can show it to you now. Michael: Alright. Show me. Ricky opens up his folders and binders, scavenging for every piece of paper of his homework. Ricky: Wow, I've got a lot! And... I need to use my internet on that one or two assignments. Or I have to reach one of those requirements. Guess I'll do that one that doesn't need anything. Michael: You sure that you've got those materials? Ricky: Later, or at home, I guess. Lemme try to do what I can. Ricky reads his math homework. Michael: Ricky, don't you need a calculator? Ricky: Don't calculators just have numbers on them? By now, pretty much everything is numbers/symbols/groups. Michael: Not that kind of calculator. Is this your first day, really? (pulls out a scientific calculator) Ricky: What the heck is this??? Michael: It's a scientific calculator. It lets you do other stuff besides 3rd grade math. Ricky: Guess I never knew the difference. Michael: I know you're Paul. Ricky: Well, no. I've been using this calculator, however, I know how to be fast with it so I can get those answers I choose. Michael: You know how to do this math with that? Ricky: Ob-viously. Ricky starts doing his math homework, as usual. The bell immediately rings. Ricky: Oop, gotta go! Scene 3 Ricky (in hallway): Michael, it's been a boring day. How about we chillax and just do something fun? Michael: Sure. What? Ricky: Category:The Random Ricky Random Show Category:Scripts Category:Script Category:Epic Random TV